Bryce Shumar
| Rank = captain | Insignia = 115px|Sleeve insignia. }} Bryce Shumar was a Human male who lived during the 22nd century. He served as a starship captain in both the United Earth Starfleet and the Federation Starfleet, distinguishing himself as one of the most experienced Starfleet captains in the mid-22nd century. He was of English-Indian decent and had a salt-and-pepper mustache. History Earth-Romulan War By 2156, following the Terra Prime affair, Shumar was commanding officer of the and took part in a war game with one of Enterprise s shuttlepods. This test allowed Starfleet to determine what was wrong with the warp detection grids installed in many star systems. After the war game, Shumar had dinner with the other participants in the game, Captains Archer, Hernandez, Narsu, and Ramirez. ( | }}) A month later the Essex took part in the Second Battle of Berengaria. After the battle the fleet's commander, Jonathan Archer, invited Shumar and Captain Narsu to inspect the ruins of Starbase 1 with him. ( ) Federation Starfleet Sauria In October 2162, the Essex transported Commissioner Soval to the planet Sauria, to make the Federation's offical first contact with the Saurians. As soon as they arrived at the planet, the crew of the Essex was contacted by two space stations representing two different factions of the Saurians. Trying to avoid any favouritism, Soval decided that they should visit the two factions at the same time, so Commissioner Soval went to the M'Tezir facility, while Captain Shumar went to the Global League station. Subsequently, Shumar participated in the negotiations in the following months until the establishing a trade agreement in April of 2163 at Vega colony. Before the finalization of the agreement, M'Tezir ruler Basileus Maltuvis approched Shumar with a deal, that if the Federation supplies him with weapons to counqer his planet, he will make the trade agrrement even more favouable to the Federation. Shumar quickly declined the offer, than reported the incident to Soval and President Thomas Vanderbilt. However he suggested not to terminate relations with Sauria, feeling that would be even more harmful to the planet. ( ) Delta Klingon border Death In 2167, he and his crew were killed after being caught in a massive electromagnetic storm while in orbit of a moon of the planet Mab-Bu VI. Centuries later, an alien intelligence imprisoned on that moon claimed to be Bryce Shumar, in an attempt to escape aboard the . ( ) Alternate events Federation: The First 150 Years Shumar was the First Officer aboard Excalibur NX-03 when it was stationed at Starbase 1 unofficially expecting a Romulan attack. When a Romulan fleet did appear, Fleet Captain Erika Hernandez ordered Excalibur to flee and warn Starfleet while she stayed to defend the base aboard Columbia. Excalibur fled, but was too slow to outrun the Romulans. Shumar escaped the ship on a Shuttlepod and later warned Starfleet of the attack, although Excalibur was destroyed. At some point during the war, he was given command of the SS Intrepid, and lead a fleet into battle against the Romulans in the Battle of Sol. Shumar pressed the attack very aggressively, taking satisfaction in the battle. Starfleet: Year One Shumar served aboard a science vessel. During one of these missions, he had to navigate the Galendus Cluster in Sector 275. With the start of the Earth-Romulan War, his science ship was commandeered for military duty, and Commander Shumar was assigned as commanding officer of Earth Base 14. He served in that position until the end of the war, at which time he resigned his commission. Before he could formally leave the service, however, he was approached by an old friend, Clarisse Dumont, an adviser to President of United Earth Lydia Littlejohn. She convinced Shumar to instead accept a promotion to Captain, and to help guide the nascent Federation Starfleet into a combined military and scientific service. Shortly after the creation of Starfleet, Shumar was given command of the vessel Peregrine. During this command, he was instrumental in the investigation of the attacks on Oreias V and Oreias VII, determining the Human colonists there had inadvertently disturbed the sacred burial grounds of the alien Nisaaren. ( ) Appendices Connections Appearances * |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}} * * * * ''(mentioned only) External link * category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) category:Earth Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet officers category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Essex (NCC-173) personnel Category:Starfleet casualties Category:2167 deaths